The Encounter
by L'Vanna
Summary: Hermione's trip into the Forbidden Forest turns dangerous as she encounters the Dark Lord. Snape must now decide what to do. Written for the SSHG Gift Exchange Winter 2006COMPLETE


Hermione Granger hated going into the Forbidden Forest, especially during the new moon. The strange noises that permeated the forest at night were scary enough, but this encompassing darkness made it ten times worse. She swallowed her fear, shored up her Gryffindor courage and trekked onward into the forest. She cast a soft _Lumos,_ watching the tip of her wand begin to glow with a low light, just enough so she could see where she was walking.

She headed in the direction Professor Snape told her she could find the elusive Moondrop flower. It had to be freshly harvested at night during a new moon for use in the particular potion she was assigned. Walking onward, Hermione felt as if she was being watched. She walked a bit faster hoping that whatever it was, she could distance herself from it.

**0**

Professor Severus Snape watched as his student entered the Forbidden Forest, and followed her in shortly after. He kept a discreet distance so she would not notice that he was following her. The Forbidden Forest was a dangerous place, especially at night. He only followed her to make sure she returned safely to the castle. He knew all of the sounds of this forest, and when he heard the footsteps of someone else following Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks, listening to see if he could find the direction in which they were coming from.

Listening carefully, he ascertained that whoever else was following Miss Granger was approaching her from approximately thirty-five metres to his right. He waited a moment, to allow them to get a little ahead of him. If they meant her harm he could cause a distraction, allowing the young woman to flee back to Hogwarts.

**0**

Hermione's attempt to put some distance between herself and the person stalking her was futile. She found herself in the middle of a clearing full of Moondrops in full bloom. Hermione was awestruck by the sight. She felt as if she was in paradise. The snow-white blooms were like a blanket lying upon the ground.

Momentarily forgetting about her stalker, she knelt down, taking out the bag she had brought with her in which to carry the delicate flowers, and began to pick them as Professor Snape had instructed. She didn't notice the dark figure coming out from behind the trees and approaching the small field of flowers.

**0**

Snape followed silently, watching as the intruder left the cover of the forest. He slowly circled around the edge of the forest trying to get a better view, hoping to see who was following Hermione.

_The foolish girl,_ he thought, _not paying attention to what's going on around her. She should know better._

**0**

_I'll need twelve flowers, but I should pick one or two extras, just in case,_ Hermione thought as she put another Moondrop flower in the bag. Out of the corner of her eye, just inside her peripheral version, she saw movement. Covertly moving her eyes to the side in order to see better, she saw a figure, male, judging from the size. He was moving slowly so Hermione turned slightly as if to reach a particular flower, reaching instead for her wand, which was stowed in her robe.

_Breathe,_ she thought to herself. _Stay calm. He doesn't know you see him yet._

Her wand securely clutched in her hand, she stood up as quickly as she could, arm extended and wand aimed at the man several metres in front of her.

**0**

Snape watched as the trespasser slowly walked closer to the girl. Snape grew more anxious. The robes the person was wearing looked familiar. He circled back a bit, trying to get a closer look at the robes the intruder wore. He noticed then that Hermione was turning slightly, in order to hide the fact she was reaching into her robe and extracting her wand. She shot up to her full height, her wand in hand and aimed at the intruder.

**0**

"Stay right where you are," Hermione said as sternly as she could. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Who I am issss no concccern of yourssss, girl."

The voice sent cold chills through her. She couldn't be sure, but Harry once described his voice to her as serpentine. If this stranger was indeed Voldemort, she was in grave danger.

**0**

Snape's blood ran cold as he heard the voice he all was too familiar with, the voice of his dark Master, answer the young woman. The woman he had hoped would someday be his witch.

_No, not her, anyone but her._

He quickly ascertained the situation. He had three choices: he could watch and wait to see what would transpire, then decide what to do; he could come to her rescue, which would blow his cover and undoubtedly mean death for them both; or he could show himself to his Master, claiming he was also following her as per Dumbledore's orders to ensure her safety. The Dark Lord would not want his spy in Hogwarts to be revealed thus letting her go with little more than a well-placed Obliviate.

He chose to wait and see how she handled herself first, before making his presence known. He prayed to whatever Gods were listening that she would come through this encounter unscathed.

**0**

"I beg to differ, it matters greatly to me," Hermione said. "Now, reveal yourself to me."

"Foolisssh little Gryffindor you are. You have no idea who you are dealing with! I could kill you where you ssssstand. You will not make demandsss of me."

"Afraid to show yourself? Are you such a coward you have to hide under a hood?"

He started moving to his left in order to circle her, sizing up the little lioness. He could smell her fear, but she did not let it control her. She was matching him step for step, never letting her wand waiver from its target. This little Gryffindor could be a worthy opponent.

He reached out to her mind, gently touching, only to find a proverbial brick wall. Not wanting to give away who he was yet, he retreated. Whoever this young woman was, she was indeed powerful in her own right.

"I am hardly a coward, child. You should show the proper resssspect for your elderssss."

"My elders have earned my respect. Now, I will ask one more time. Who are you?"

**0**

Snape was astonished the girl was still breathing. No one talked to the Dark Lord as she did and lived.

It was interesting though, watching them verbally spar. He continued to just watch and wait to see how this encounter would resolve itself.

**0**

Hermione watched closely as he moved, not allowing him any opportunity to get closer to her. She could not see his wand in his hand, but she knew better than to let her guard down. He could be capable of wandless magic. Suddenly, his arm moved and she saw a hex flying towards her and just as fast, she cast a shield deflecting the hex.

"Very good, little one, very good. I'm impressssed."

"Thank you, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Why don't you tell me who you are first."

"Oh, please, you first. You know the saying, 'Age before beauty.'"

"I tire of your childissssh gamesss. I think you know full well who I am."

"I have a good idea exactly who you are, Riddle."

He let out a laugh that chilled Hermione to the bone.

"Well then you have me at a disssadvantage. Now that you know who I am, or ssshould I sssay who I usssed to be, tell me girl, who you are."

Hermione threw a Stunner at him, which he deflected easily. The Dark Lord threw back the hood of his cloak, revealing himself to Hermione. She gasped in shock at his appearance. Harry had described him to her before, but to actually see him in the flesh was another thing.

"Now that you know who I am, girl, tell me who you are," he said taking a step towards Hermione, who stood her ground, not allowing him to intimidate her.

**0**

Snape was proud of the way the young woman deflected the hex that was cast at her. She always was a fast learner and it was obvious she had been paying attention in class.

A STUNNER! She tried to hex the Dark Lord?

He held his breath as he saw the Dark Lord revealing his face to her.

He heard her gasp, but she did not move away when the Dark Lord took a step towards her. He could not decide if she was brave or stupid, though trying to hex the Dark Lord tipped the scales towards stupid. She would not tell his former Master her name and he knew the Dark Lord was rapidly running out of what little patience he had.

_Just tell him your name, Hermione,_ he thought, wishing he had a link to the girl so he could convey instructions to her of how to deal with the megalomaniac in front of her.

**0**

"Why? You are supposedly so smart and powerful. Why can you not figure it out? After all, I did guess who you are."

Red eyes stared back at her, but she refused to look at his eyes. She had become a very good Occlumens, but she did not believe she could keep Voldemort out of her mind if he was determined to get in. There was too much information in her mind that would be detrimental to the Order-especially deadly for Snape if the Dark Lord knew he was not the faithful minion he thought him to be.

"You are trying my patience, girl."

"Patience is a virtue, one of the many you obviously lack. I will give you a few clues, and we'll see how clever you are. I am a seventh-year student at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor, and I am Head Girl. Can you guess now, or do you need more clues?"

"Head girl? Hermione Granger, Potter'ssss little Mudblood."

"Tell me, Tom, do your Death Eaters know you're only a half-blood?"

With those words, the duel began.

**0**

_Smartest witch of the age. Smart yes, but with the common sense of a brick,_ Snape thought as he continued watching the exchange between his student and his former Master.

He knew he had no choice now but to stay where he was and watch. He had waited too long to intervene. He prayed fervently that the girl made it out of this encounter alive and well. She was not aware, nor would she be until this damned war was over and Voldemort was dead and gone, that he was interested in her as more then a student and hoped that perhaps one day they could get to know each other better. Until that day, though, he would have to continue to treat her as he always did.

**0**

Hexes, curses and counter curses flew back and forth between the two duelists. Almost twenty minutes later, both were still standing, their eyes not moving from their targets, each sizing up their opponent.

"Not bad, for a Mudblood. I see the old fool has been teaching you more advanced spells than you would learn in DADA."

"The headmaster has taught me nothing. I've learned those on my own."

"Impressive. My sources did not tell me of your abilities. They will of course _pay_ for their lack of thoroughness. It has been interesting meeting you, Hermione Granger, but I must be off now. Until we meet again." He lowered his wand and bowed his head slightly at her as a show of respect.

"Until we meet again, Tom Riddle," she said, returning his nod in kind as she lowered her wand.

In a swirl of black smoke, the Dark Lord was gone. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and slowly sank to the ground.

**0**

Snape was still crouched down, watching and listening to the exchange. He watched the Dark Lord Disapparate, and let out a deep sigh, slumping against the tree that had hidden him from view. After taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts, he looked out and saw Hermione sitting on the ground, her head in her hands. He stood up, straightening his robes and walked into the small field of Moondrops.

"Miss Granger," he said in a low, soothing voice. She looked up and saw her professor standing next to her.

"How much did you see?" she asked as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"The whole thing. You handled yourself well. Of course it was rather reckless of you to refer to the Dark Lord by his former name, then to let it slip that you know he is a half-blood. You're lucky to be alive."

"Why didn't you show yourself? Why did you leave me to face him alone?" she demanded, becoming angry that her professor saw all that occurred and did nothing to protect her.

"Really, Miss Granger, you know perfectly well why I could not show myself. You know the role I play."

"Yes, I know," she sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. It was just a shock to see HIM standing in front of me. I've never been so frightened in my life. How do you do it, sir?"

"I do what I must, Miss Granger. Now come, pick up your bag and let us get back to the castle. It's been an eventful night."

"That is an understatement, sir."

They slowly made their way back to the castle, walking side by side each lost in their thoughts. Hermione thinking how and if she should tell Harry and Ron what happened, and Snape thinking of Hermione.

_Yes, she will make someone a wonderful wife one day, now I just have to make sure that someone is me._

A/N: This was written for the SSHG Gift Exchange Winter 2006. The recipient was Ayerf.

A/A/N: I will be continuing It Started With A Kiss, those who have visited my LJ page will know bout my computer troubles and why it has been delayed. Hope this little story will make up for the lack of Chapter 21. Thanks All.


End file.
